


12 Days of Christmas

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren decides to celebrate Christmas early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone and I don't claim any of these events to be true. I'm going to write and post twelve drabbles, inspired by the song 12 Days of Christmas.

The gift is so small that Chris almost misses it, but then he looks under the tree again, amazed that it's even there, and that neither Brian nor Cooper has torn into it already.

When Darren walks in the door behind him after work, Chris shoots him a puzzled look.

"What is this? It's not even Christmas yet, Dare."

Darren steps out of the foyer and toward Chris with a sly grin on his face. "Some elf must have left it, or Santa himself, but I doubt it. That man's busier than us this time of year."

Chris raises an eyebrow at him. "Now that you have a niece, you have to bring up the man in the red suit now?"

"I will enjoy spoiling her rotten, just like I've enjoyed spoiling you on occasion and I didn't want to wait. Open it."

Chris picks up the rectangular box, about half an inch wide and barely a foot long. "If this is a sex toy--"

Darren tilts his head and chuckles gruffly. "C'mon. You know me better than that. If it were a sex toy, I'd do a much better job of replicating my dick than that."

Chris looks down at the gift and then back up at Darren, studying his slight frame. "Seems pretty accurate to me."

"Ouch, babe, that hurts. It's not too late to take back what I bought you."

"Fine. I'll open it."

He stands there, ripping open the shiny silver paper to reveal a box that probably contains some sort of jewelry, but then Chris remembers that Darren doesn't like to give frivolous presents. 

Maybe because Chris told him that he enjoys gifts with meaning.

He racks his brain for a second before finally opening the box, which contains a sleek chrome pen surrounded by dark blue velvet.

"I know you don't, um," Darren starts quietly, "you don't actually write much on paper, but every great artist needs a finely tuned instrument, and, um, I don't know, it just seemed like--It seemed very you."

Chris swallows and smiles at him. "It's gorgeous. I love it."

"Turn it over."

He rolls it around in his hand, squinting and making out small print engraved in the pen that simply says, "Love, Darren."

"So you don't think it's dumb?"

"Of course not." Chris gently lays the pen back in the box and gives Darren a tight hug. "I'll keep it in my desk, next to my notepad."

"Good. Maybe you can keep it in the nightstand, for when you wake up at three am with some shit you just have to write down," Darren mumbles into his chest.

"You mean so I don't wake you up with the glare of a computer screen?"

"Something like that, 'cause I was totally thinking of myself when I bought it. I mean, it does have my name on it."

"True. You are kind of a narcissist," Chris laughs and then adds a more serious "thank you," letting his lips brush the top of Darren's head.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it," he says, voice warm and full of affection that he reserves for private moments like this. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Dare," he replies when Darren pulls back. "I feel bad that I don't have anything for you."

"Don't sweat it, babe. I'm sure we can work something out." His bright hazel eyes flicker down to Chris' lips. "You can show me how grateful you are, yeah?"

"How did this turn into a gift for you?"

Darren leans in, breath hot against Chris' lips. "I think we'll both end up winning. Race you there."

Darren jets up the stairs toward Chris' bedroom.

Chris rolls his eyes and thinks he might be dating a six year old rather than a twenty-six year old, but he loves that Darren can keep him guessing, like giving him such a meaningful gift eleven days before Christmas.

So he follows Darren upstairs, smiling and wondering how he got so lucky.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren continues his early holiday celebration.

The next day, Chris arrives home to another wrapped present under the still undecorated tree. This time, it's a wider box that's barely half an inch tall, about the size that would fit a t-shirt or sweater.

"Darren," he yells across the house, knowing he wrapped up his scenes earlier than Chris and probably came in using his key.

Darren rushes in with a worried look on his face. "What? What's wrong?"

"What the hell? Why are you giving me another present?"

"Who says it's for you? What if it's for Brian or Cooper?"

Chris shoots him a pointed look. "You wouldn't go to the trouble of wrapping it and putting it under the tree. Brian doesn't like you either. Why would you get him anything?"

"It's called bribery, Chris."

Chris sighs and picks up the box, which is slightly heavier than it looks, so it's definitely not a sweater. Then he sits down on the couch.

Darren sits down next to him, his leg bouncing up and down excitedly. "It's more fun like this, dragging it out over so many days, rather than one big morning. Also, I can't stand waiting for you to open everything, since I actually bought everything early this year. The anticipation is killing me, babe."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"So, open it."

He tears open the paper not very gracefully and removes the lid from the box. Then he takes the tissue paper out. "Stellar wrapping job, Dare."

"No thanks to these two." Darren gestures to the other side of the room where Brian lazes in a recliner and Cooper's on the floor under the tree.

Chris laughs as he pulls out two black leather-bound journals. "Wh--?"

"I know you said when you were in high school, you used to write in a notebook during study hall and then go in your bedroom after school, or sit outside in your backyard and write, sometimes 'til it got dark and your mom begged you to come eat. I know these are a little nicer and you don't really need them anymore, but--"

Chris stops him with a hand to his knee. "You amaze me, Dare. Thank you."

"And they're black, like that cuff you used to wear," Darren continues, a slight blush rising in his cheeks.

"Aww, honey. Thank you so much," Chris says, adding a silent thanks that Darren pays attention to such small details and knows how Chris appreciates things that aren't too flashy. "They can go in the nightstand, next to that beautiful pen."

"That was kinda the plan." Darren grins, his eyes shining.

"I love you so much."

"Love you too, Chris. I might bribe Brian with presents but not you. Never. I know you don't need things but I wanna give them to you anyway. I wanna give you everything."

Chris swallows down the implications of Darren's declaration, unsure whether or not he's ready to accept anything more than what they have. They've only been together less than a year, despite knowing each other much longer.

Chris doesn't say anything, instead pouring his sentiment into a deep kiss to Darren's mouth, which Darren seems to understand wholeheartedly.

One day, maybe they'll be more, sharing a home and trading promises in front of everyone that matters to them, but for now, Chris will cherish what Darren gives him, both material and intangible.

And he'll love every moment. 


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Darren's gifts are not material but still sentimental.

It's a rare short day at work, so Chris is finally getting into the Christmas spirit, baking gingerbread from his mom's old recipe and decorating some cookies when he hears a sweet sound coming from his living room.

There's a clinking of piano keys and then:

_"Let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight,"_ Darren croons smoothly.

Chris grins.

After he started spending more time with Darren, suddenly that piano had become a purchase that actually made sense. He wrote it off as part of yet another sleep-buying binge, but he's pretty sure Darren saw through that. If so, Darren kindly kept it to himself.

Chris glances over at the oven and lowers the heat so his food won't burn, and then he slowly makes his way into the living room, listening to his own private concert.

He watches Darren stroke the keys lovingly and intimately, and it reminds Chris of gentle touches and quiet confessions when they first got together.

He almost wants to leave the room, struck with such emotion, but Darren looks up then, with a soft, private smile.

"Hey. How's the baking going?"

"It's going," Chris groans. "It's a process."

"Well, let me know when that _process_ gets to the decorating stage."

Chris stands behind him, resting his chin on Darren's shoulder. "I'm already decorating cookies. It'll be a while until I construct the house though."

"'Kay. Cool." He plays a couple notes that sound familiar, maybe a Christmas tune, but it's not enough for Chris to place what it is. 

"You just wanna eat all the icing." Chris chuckles, lightly running his fingers down Darren's upper arm.

"Maybe. Maybe I'll actually help."

"Right," Chris replies with a hint of snark. "Maybe you wanna taint one of my favorite holiday traditions with your kinkiness and lick all of it off me."

Darren tilts his head up at Chris and smirks. "I wasn't thinking that, but I totally am now."

"I don't have enough ingredients to make more."

"Aww, you're no fun," Darren says playfully, and then clears his throat, his eyes searching Chris' own. "Sit with me?"

"Sure. I have some time." He squeezes Darren's shoulder and joins him at the bench. 

Darren wiggles his fingers and starts playing once more. This time, Chris definitely recognizes the song.

"Will you sing it with me?" 

Chris nods, remembering the feeling of an innocent Kurt literally dancing around his crush, and some of his own suppressed, confusing feelings revolving around Darren.

_"I really can't stay..."_ Chris starts, and Darren's face lights up as he looks over at him.

Darren returns with his part, _"But baby, it's cold outside."_

From there, they duet just as beautifully as the first time they lip-synched it on set, even exchanging flirty glances and shoulder bumps as they both sing on.

After Darren finishes with a flourish, he admits, "Y'know, I was so nervous the day we filmed that scene. We were kinda breaking the mold there."

"Yeah, me too, but it was so much fun."

"Can't argue there. What about the following year?"

Darren starts to play "Let it Snow" and Chris rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, Dare?"

"Just fucking humor me, please."

Darren keeps playing and then starts to sing.

Chris joins him in a slow but still jazzy rendition of the song they recorded three years ago now and vaguely remembers the choreographed routine that went along with it.

Once they're done, Darren pauses thoughtfully, his eyes dancing with that familiar mix of playful and longing.

"You remember Bryant Park, Chris?"

He recalls the pain of twelve hours on skates and slipping on the ice more than a few times, but he also recalls Darren steadying him and shooting him so many looks that confused him at the time.

But now he knows what those looks meant. 

"Of course," Chris answers, his tone laced with fondness. "I wished I kissed you later that night."

Darren waggles his eyebrows. "You can kiss me now."

Chris leans in, pecking him on the mouth.

"Not what I meant, babe," Darren murmurs when they part.

"Don't care. Do you wanna sing or not?"

"Hell yes."

Darren starts in on "White Christmas," glancing over at Chris as he plays.

Chris quietly sings with him.

He's going to miss this part of being on the show, the easy rapport he built with Darren early on and has never seemed to find with any other actor. 

Thankfully, he gets to keep Darren in his personal life, so maybe he doesn't have to miss it too much.

When they're done singing, Chris kisses Darren again and then casually comments, "I think the gingerbread is almost done. You wanna help?"

"I would love nothing more," Darren answers quickly. "Are you gonna make people to live in the house?"

"Darren, it's not a doll house."

"Yeah, but without ginger people, it's just a house. It can be a gingerbread _home_ , Chris."

Chris laughs, taking Darren's hand. "Fine. Let's get started on that, then."

"Awesome! You're the best."

Darren kisses Chris' cheek, pulling away with a loud smack.

"I know," Chris replies, dragging an excited Darren to the kitchen. 

They move around each other just as easily there as when they sing and act together.

Chris stands by his counter, piping bag full of icing in his hand, and his heart clenches when he thinks of how this could become a yearly tradition, baking and singing carols with Darren by his side.

Darren brings him back to reality with a squeeze to his side. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Never better." 


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren helps Chris trim his Christmas tree.

Chris shoots up in bed, hearing a loud curse coming from downstairs. He reaches out to find an empty bed and cool sheets next to him.

Then he rolls his eyes and sighs, wondering what Darren has planned for today.

He reluctantly flips the sheets off and pads down the stairs, making sure that everyone he cares about is still in one piece.

What he finds is Darren, wearing boxers and a t-shirt, with his hair still a curly mess, his glasses askew, and a tangle of green wires piled at his feet.

“Dare, it's three o'clock in the morning. What are you doing?"

"You can't just have a tree with nothing on it, Chris. When were you going to decorate it, Christmas Eve?"

"I've been a little busy. Plus it needs time to let the needles fall naturally."

"Not a week though. Can I get a little help here, babe?"

Chris strides over to him, straightening his glasses and kissing his nose. "But it's so cute watching you struggle."

Darren pouts. "I buy you a bunch of new lights and some awesome gifts and this is how you repay me?"

"You didn't have to do any of that. How many lights did you get by the way?"

He shrugs. "I figured four sets would be enough. There's a hundred bulbs in each strand."

Chris studies Darren and then the seven foot tree behind him. "It pains me to say it, but you might be right."

"Ooh, I'd totally write that down, given how rare it is, but my hands are a little preoccupied." Darren raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, fine. I guess I can help. It is my tree after all."

"Can it be our tree?" Darren asks, focusing on untangling the section of white lights in his hand. "Since, y'know, I bought the lights and all. I don't even have a tree at my place."

He can tell Darren's trying for casual but he knows him well enough by now that his request is laced with the deeper meaning of having a more permanent place in Chris' home, and maybe his heart.

Chris is certain that Darren already has the latter.

"Yeah, of course," Chris answers with a smile, grabbing the mess in Darren's hands. "How'd you get these so tangled if you just bought them?"

"I dunno. They must've come that way. Now it's like that string game, Cat's Cradle or whatever."

"You're ridiculous."

Darren grins crookedly at him. "Yeah, but you love me."

"I do." Chris can't help kissing the corner of Darren's mouth.

Once all the lights are strung together and carefully hung on the tree, Darren plugs them in with a flourish. "Ta dah!"

He puts an arm around Chris and rests his head on Chris's shoulder, admiring their handiwork. "Hey, we still have to put garland and shit on there."

"Can we do that in the morning, Dare?"

Darren pokes Chris' side. "It _is_ the morning."

"Can we at least go back to bed for, like, ten more minutes?"

"Or," Darren grabs Chris' hips, "we could cuddle underneath the tree."

As much as Chris would love to stretch out in his own warm and comfortable bed with Darren beside him, he doesn't want to say no to the hopeful question in Darren's eyes, shining in the soft light of the tree.

"Alright, but if my back hurts later, you're totally paying for a chiropractor."

"Better yet," Darren kisses a spot on his jaw, "I can give you a massage."

"Oh, ohh," he groans as Darren kneads at his shoulders, "yeah. S-sounds good."

Darren guides them to the floor gently, tucking himself under Chris' arm. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Darren," he says, kissing Darren's temple before he drifts off to sleep once more.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gift that Darren almost gets Chris.

Darren throws on grungy sweats and a beanie, intending to run a few errands without being seen.

Even if he could make an assistant or publicist do this stuff, he still makes a point of occasionally doing shit on his own. He needs to breathe for a moment, without anyone else breathing down his neck.

This is what leads him to window shopping on Rodeo Drive, which he still considers swanky as fuck, except now he can actually buy most of the wares offered in the stores.

Hell, he could probably buy a couple of stores themselves.

This day, however, one place in particular catches his eye enough to walk inside.

"Hello, sir,” the clerk greets him politely, but eyes him cautiously. "May I assist you with anything this afternoon?"

He knows he looks a little sketchy so he smiles, attempting to ease the man's nerves. "Just looking. Thanks."

The older, stout man in the stuffy suit nods from behind a counter. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"Thank you," he says again, peering into the glass case full of jewelry.

Darren can appreciate a good watch, a ring or even a bracelet, but he isn't one for anything too ostentatious. 

He's glad Chris isn't either.

He smiles, immediately thinking of him when he sees one piece in particular, a platinum ring with loops engraving the band. Then he remembers what a ring could mean now that they finally decided to start dating.

It symbolizes a commitment that Darren never thought he would be ready for, but suddenly he finds himself wanting it.

He studies the case, spotting another ring silver in color, simpler than the first one and very similar in style to the one he sometimes wears. His heart warms a little when he imagines putting it on Chris' finger one day.

If he proposed, how would he do it? He instantly knows that Chris wouldn’t want a public spectacle filled with family and friends, but rather a private moment shared only between the two of them, maybe with Brian and Cooper awkwardly crashing it at the end.

He imagines doing it randomly when they're sitting on the couch watching a movie marathon. He'll rehearse the heartfelt speech over and over in his head, but he won't use any of it, instead rambling on and on about how he wants Chris to be the one who will pick up his dirty laundry off the floor, comfort him when he gets at sick, and yell at him when he needs a kick in the ass.

He wants to do those things for Chris too, even if he's mostly neat and hardly ever leaves his shit everywhere.

Yes, he wants it all.

But it's too soon for that.

Darren can't wreck this fragile relationship that he's worked so hard to build, not when it took almost three and a half years just to ask Chris out. Sure, everything felt so natural, like they've been doing it so long that Darren practically lives with Chris already, but he doesn't, not yet.

Maybe he will by next Christmas.

So he browses the jewelry case, examining a third ring, also some sort of platinum or silver tint. It would look beautiful with Chris' skin tone and Darren would love to get one that matches, proclaiming that he belongs to someone, to _Chris._

His heart twists with the weight of it, but not in a constricting way, more like he's settling into the safety of a warm bed after being out in the cold for so long, and his best friend is there right beside him.

It's not like Darren's past relationships lacked affection or companionship, but with Chris, it feels different somehow, like they can disagree but they won't break because of it. Their foundation feels solid and strong, like they can still grow and change, but not grow apart, which Darren has learned is probably one of the most important qualities that could make it last.

Fear grips him at the thought but still he keeps looking. The fourth ring is a little more ornate than the third one, with diamonds that line the center of it and catch in the sunlight. It's gorgeous, but maybe not Chris' style.

The fifth one is also silver with a thick black band, masculine and strong, one that Darren would probably buy for himself, but he's not here for that.

His eyes stray back to the second ring, the idea of already having one that matches appealing so much to him.

He could resize it and switch it to his ring finger after he gave the other one to Chris.

Then he swallows because he assumes Chris would say yes, but what if he didn't? What if he never planned on sharing the rest of life with Darren?

But then he vaguely recalls Chris commenting that he wanted that one day with someone.

Darren hopes that will be him.

He takes a deep breath as the salesperson interrupts his thoughts. "You sure you're not buying anything today, sir?"

"Not--Not yet, no."

"Well, I hope you return here, should you need our services in the future."

"Maybe I will. Thanks again."

He waves goodbye and leaves without a purchase.

When he finally returns to Chris' place, he walks into the living room to find Chris stringing silver garland up on the tree.

"Oh, hey," Chris beams when he sees him. "Didn't hear you come in."

"Well, here I am." Darren wraps his arms around Chris' middle and buries his face in the crook of Chris' neck.

"You okay?" Chris asks, voice laced with concern.

"Yeah." He kisses Chris' cheek. "I just--I really love you. Like, a lot."

"Mmm. Same here."

"Enough that I can maybe stick around for a while?" Darren wonders, kissing Chris' neck.

"Oh, ohh, if you keep doing that, yes." He squeezes Darren's sides. "But, um, where's my present?"

Darren laughs. "Can't I be your present today?"

 _And your future?_ Darren thinks.

Chris groans. "That's not very exciting."

"It can be," Darren murmurs, his hands sliding under Chris' shirt as he nuzzles at his neck. "It will be."

"Okay. You've made your point. Bedroom?"

Darren gazes up at him with a soft smile despite his growing arousal. "Now we're on the same page."

When he takes Chris' hand and strokes his ring finger tenderly on the way there, he thinks of a metal band covering that spot one day.

Chris grins at him but doesn't say anything.

The rest of the night they don't share words but they trade knowing looks and touches.

For now, it's enough for Darren to realize that he'll definitely return to that jewelry store one day, with a concrete promise filling his pocket when he walks out the door.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 cups of cocoa

They're cuddling on the couch, Chris' back fitting against Darren's front, with one of Darren's legs draped over Chris' own and Darren's forearm across Chris' stomach.

Darren lazily runs his fingers under the hem of Chris' shirt as they continue the first hour of their Lord of the Rings marathon, Darren's choice.

"Chris," he whispers, lips brushing the spot behind Chris' ear. "I miss you."

"Dare, it's only been one day."

"Mmm. It's been nine hours, twenty-seven minutes, and sixteen seconds since my last orgasm, but hey, who's counting?"

"You already finished your hot chocolate. Can you at least wait until I finish mine?"

"Twenty-five seconds." Darren chuckles.

Chris reaches for his mug anyway, nearly spilling it as he takes another sip.

An hour later, his and Darren's cups are empty, and Chris feels Darren's fingers creeping up his chest.

"Unhh, Dare," he warns when a thumb ghosts over his nipple.

"Ten hours, Chris," he reminds him, voice deliciously gruff already.

His eyes roll back, but he reluctantly pulls away. "More cocoa?"

"Why? Can't wait to get away from me?"

Chris can practically hear Darren pouting.

"No. 'S not that. I just want more cocoa." Chris sighs and grabs Darren's arm, and then spins to face him. "It was your idea to watch this."

"Yeah, because we've already seen it." Darren darts in for a kiss but Chris presses a finger to his lips.

"The last journey to Middle Earth is coming, Darren. I want to remember every detail."

"But that's a prequel to this, babe. Maybe we should just skip to The Hobbit."

Chris raises an eyebrow. "You're so impatient. I'm going to make more hot chocolate for us both."

"I thought you wanted to remember every detail."

"It takes ten minutes to open a couple of packets and heat up water. It'll take longer for whatever you wanna do."

Darren grins, kissing Chris' knuckles. "Are you sure?"

"If you wanna do it right, yes."

"Maybe I should get started then."

Darren rolls them, pinning Chris to the couch and mouthing at the sensitive raised scar on his neck.

"Unhh, damn you," Chris curses, clutching the curls at the back of Darren's head.

Darren's tongue flicks out as he slides up to fit their bodies together. Chris knows he should scold Darren so he doesn't leave marks, but with the heat stirring in his belly, he can't find the ability to care.

One of Darren's hands snakes under his shirt again, awkwardly resting in the middle of his chest. Chris thrusts up, his other hand drifting down to Darren's ass, as Darren continues sucking at his neck hungrily.

"Ohh," Chris groans while Darren moves a little lower. "Yeah, m-more of that."

He nips at Chris' collarbone and grinds against him, but then he jumps up when the score of the film reaches a loud crescendo.

"'Fraidy cat." Chris laughs, rubbing Darren's lower back. "I'll go get us more cocoa now that you killed the mood."

"Don't make fun of me," Darren whines but scoots down the end of the couch so Chris can sneak out from underneath him. 

"Sorry, hon." Chris kisses his cheek and runs off to the kitchen.

"Make mine boozy this time, please," Darren calls after him.

Luckily Chris still has some sort of liqueur that works with hot cocoa, so he obliges Darren's request, returning a little with two fresh, steaming mugs.

"Oh my God, I love you," Darren exclaims, taking his cup and sniffing the whipped cream and cinnamon topping. "It smells fucking amazing."

"I know, because I made it." Chris preens, settling in beside Darren.

"I see, so you've been lying about being modest all these years." Darren smiles into his mug before sipping from it.

Chris simply shrugs, setting his mug down. "Guess I can't take all the credit. Swiss Miss was kind of a big help."

Darren feigns surprise, putting his cup down too. "Don't spoil your trade secrets."

"It's fine, because I know you won't tell anyone else. Will you?"

Darren scrunches his nose in consideration and pecks Chris' lips. "Nope. Not a chance. You're safe with me."

Chris' heart warms as Darren stretches his arm out around Chris. They silently watch the movie for a while, occasionally sipping their drinks as Darren intertwines their fingers.

Darren makes a bunch of Hobbit jokes throughout the rest of the film before Chris gets the opportunity.

However, Chris returns with comments that Darren equals the creatures in both height and hairiness.

Darren quiets him with chocolate and Bailey's soaked kisses until the main menu pops up and signals that the movie is over.

"Is it Two Towers time?" Chris asks once he catches his breath.

"Mhmm, and more cocoa."

Chris stands up to take the DVD out and put the next one in. "I'm so proud of you. You didn't even make that into an innuendo."

"The movie didn't start yet. There's still time." Darren waggles his eyebrows and picks up their mugs. "I'll go get the water started."

"Thanks. Make mine boozy too this time," Chris yells as Darren makes his way to the kitchen.

"I'm on it."

A little while later, Darren comes back and carefully places the mugs on the coffee table.

When Chris looks over at him, Darren's sporting a lazy grin and his hazel eyes are shining brightly in the dim lighting of the living room.

Chris can't help mirroring his grin, content to relax in Darren's arms once more and finish the film.

Darren's extra affectionate later that night. Chris silently wonders what it's about but basks in the gentle touches and longing gazes.

He knows that Darren loves him but as he drifts off with Darren's head on his chest, he truly feels it like never before.

Maybe it's the slight buzz in Chris' veins but maybe, finally, it's real.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren enjoys giving. Like, a lot. Basically PWP

"Hey there," Darren says cheekily, as if he hasn't already kissed Chris awake.

"Hi."

"So," Darren starts, rolling Chris onto his back, "since you're awake now, can we do stuff? Is that cool?" 

"Like cooking me breakfast and feeding Brian?"

"Nope," he answers, popping the 'p' sound against Chris' lips. "Not quite what I was thinking, but I have gotten pretty amazing at not burning toast."

"Ahh, I have to agree with that." Chris groans when Darren finds that favorite spot on his neck and grinds down, his still-soft cock catching against Chris' own. "Need some help there?"

He breaks away, breath ghosting along Chris' collarbone. "Nah. Wanna take care of you. I'll get there."

"O-okay," he replies to the top of Darren's head, as Darren mouths down the middle of Chris' chest.

"Gonna suck you off," Darren murmurs after he nibbles at one of Chris' hipbones. 

Then Darren licks at the crease of his thigh and nuzzles at the base of his cock.

"Yes, you goddamn tease," Chris grunts out, gripping the back of Darren's head.

Darren looks up at him with that stupid grin that simultaneously makes his heart stutter and makes his cock stir.

"Don't pretend you don't love it," Darren remarks, steadying his hand around the base.

Chris bends his knees and plants his feet flat on the bed. "Does your mouth ever--? Ahh," he stops as Darren roughly jerks him off.

"I think you already know the answer to that, babe." Darren's tongue dips into the slit at the head of his cock and Chris already melts into it, one hand clutching the sheets. "Fuck, you taste so good."

Chris learned early on that Darren couldn't resist dirty talk, which bothered him at first, because he didn't need reminders of where he was or what he was doing; he already knew and just wanted to _feel._

But now he welcomes it and craves it even, recognizing it as another part of their foreplay. Darren's mostly pretty skilled at it too, his charming mouth drawing out exactly the right phrases to send Chris' lust-addled body to the edge and back.

He also likes it when Darren doesn't talk at all, however, his beautiful pink lips wrapping around the head of Chris' cock and one of his thumbs grazing across his balls.

"M-more," Chris pleads and Darren keeps sucking at the head a little longer.

Then he unhinges his jaw, taking Chris in a little more.

"Yeah," Chris manages, now fully hard as he faintly hears Darren inhale through his nose, forcing another inch down his throat. "Feels good. Take as much, unhh, as much as you can."

Darren glances up, blinking twice to indicate that he's fine with it and going down further before stilling for a moment.

Chris holds out, waiting for him to adjust, but then he does, his head bobbing up and down as he creates a rhythm. Chris meets him, thrusting up when Darren pulls back and relaxing when he moves forward.

They work together almost gracefully until Chris' movements become more and more erratic and suddenly Chris spills down his throat, with a curse and Darren's name.

Darren sucks him through it, gently licking up the underside as Chris softens on his tongue.

When he returns to reality, Chris lazily pets at Darren's curls. "Morning."

Darren clears his throat and climbs up Chris' body. "Good morning, indeed."

Then he feels Darren's erection nudging at his thigh.

"I bet I can make it even better," Chris tells him, groping for Darren's cock.

"I'll see that bet and raise you--Ahh, fuck," he groans when Chris gets a hand around him.

Darren blindly searches, opening the drawer of Chris' nightstand and pulling out the half-empty bottle of lube.

Chris takes it from him with his free hand and flicks open the cap with his thumb. Reluctantly, his hand leaves Darren's cock as he squeezes the substance into his palm.

But then he returns, working Darren over quick and messy and kissing any part he can reach, Darren's earlobe, the corner of his jaw, and then his cheek.

Darren comes over his fist with hardly any warning except a moan muffled into Chris' chest.

Darren stays on top of him for a few long, silent moments before rolling off of him and catching his breath.

Chris turns on his side, tangling their legs together and resting his forehead against Darren's shoulder. 

Darren kisses the top of his head. "You wanna go for another round in a little while?"

"Mmm, yeah, after we get cleaned up."

"How about we don't do that? Might be easier."

Chris brings his head up and winces.

"Alright. Guess I'll have to convince you." He straddles Chris and kisses him deeply, slipping his tongue inside.

Then he reaches over to retrieve the bottle of lube and rolls his hips over and over.

Chris can feel his oversensitive cock twitching, already trying to come back to life, but Darren knows that Chris likes it like this, just on the verge of too much.

Chris likes pushing the limits; fortunately, Darren does, too.

They kiss and kiss until they can't ignore their arousal any longer.

Chris squeezes Darren's ass, causing Darren to groan and finally coat his fingers in lube.

Darren's grip barely fits around both their cocks, but he tries anyway, messily jacking them both off while sloppily kissing Chris' mouth.

One of Chris' hands reaches between them in assistance, his thumb brushing underneath the head of Darren's cock. 

As Darren pulls away and grunts into his mouth, Chris feels some precome dribbling onto his hand, so he jerks them faster and kisses the stubble dotting Darren's jaw.

Darren's head drops to the crook of Chris' neck and his hand works slower and slower, but then Chris drives them until Darren spills first with a quiet curse.

Chris keeps stroking him through it and then he releases too, collapsing back onto the mattress.

Chris closes his eyes, ready to go back to sleep when Darren kisses his cheek, his jaw, and the corner of his mouth.

"We kinda do need to clean up now." Darren laughs, his hand falling away from Chris' cock. 

"Can you do it? I wanna go back to sleep."

"Yeah." Darren's clean hand runs down one of Chris' forearms. "But stay awake. I've got plans."

After a few more moments, Darren gets up and Chris wonders what he could mean.

Then Darren returns, softly wiping him down with a damp cloth and quickly drying him off.

They lay there for a while, relaxed and content to soak in the afterglow with kisses and touches that don't have to lead anywhere.

But Darren soon has other ideas, saturating his fingers once again and reaching down, down, down until he's opening Chris up.

Chris' eyes fly open and he cries out when Darren finds _that spot_ so easily.

"Ahh, what has gotten into you to-today?" Chris asks.

"You," Darren answers fondly. "Do you think can, um, come just like this?"

"Oh, ohh, so it's a challenge? Is that what this is?"

Darren crooks his fingers, still working them in and out as he breathes against Chris' ear. "I'm goin' for a record today, babe. So, can you?"

"Oh God. Yeah, I-I think so. Fuck, right there."

"Yeah? Shit." Darren pulls out briefly to add more lube and a third finger, dragging them achingly slow as Chris' cock fills. "You're so fucking tight. Take it so well."

"F-for you," Chris offers in a low voice.

Darren swallows but continues faster and rougher. Then he bites down, right below Chris' collarbone and Chris releases again, a little weaker than the last two times, without even being touched.

"Chris," Darren says so sweetly, soothing the spot that he bit and pulling his fingers out, leaving Chris empty. "You're so fucking--" he starts but cuts himself off, kissing Chris' mouth.

Darren wipes his hand on the sheets and Chris grabs Darren's face, meeting his gaze. 

"Dare, you didn't even--I love you."

A faint flush spreads across Darren's cheeks and his eyes shut almost bashfully, his long eyelashes fluttering briefly. 

Darren opens his eyes again and plays it off. "What can I say? I'm a giver."

"Well, since you given so much, how about you get a break?"

"Ooh, what do you have in mind, babe?"

Chris reaches for the damp cloth from earlier and pushes Darren off of him. 

"You'll see." Chris grins, cleaning himself off.

After some more recovery time, Chris climbs onto Darren's lap, jerking him off a little before slowly lowering himself onto Darren's dick.

Darren squeezes Chris' hips once he's fully seated. "God, you're amazing. C'mere." Darren smiles, bringing him in for a kiss and stroking him roughly.

Then Chris starts to move, grinding his ass down with purpose while Darren continues jerking him.

They slowly build up a delicious push and pull, Chris thrusting down while Darren fucks up into him. At some point, Darren finds the lube again, bringing Chris off.

Chris bends, lowering himself closer to Darren and creating a change in angle that hits right where he needs it.

Chris weakly comes soon after that while swallowing Darren's moans. He lets Darren roll them over and fuck his overspent body until he releases inside of him.

Darren stays inside as he goes soft and then slips out, placing featherlight kisses up his neck.

As Chris' eyes shut and he thinks about drifting off, Darren settles at his side and whispers in Chris' ear, "What was that, seven times between us? I'm pretty sure that actually is a record, Chris."

"Do you need to keep track of our sexual milestones, Dare?"

"No, but it's fun and we should remember it for when we--" he suddenly stops mid-sentence.

"For when we what?" Chris wonders without looking at him.

"Nothing." Darren exhales loudly and darts in for a kiss to the side of Chris' mouth. "Before we go back to sleep, why don't we shower? Y'know, as soon as you feel like moving."

"Hmm, sounds like a plan. Maybe then we can actually do something with our day."

Darren lifts his head up to look at him. "Sex doesn't count as something? I am appalled at you, Christopher, after all the hard work we put into it."

Chris shrugs. "That is true."

But they do fall asleep soon after, wrapped up in each other, not caring enough about the mess to immediately fix it.

When they wake up later, sated and smiling, it's time to return to life. Chris types on his laptop and Darren plinks away at the piano keys, but they occasionally catch each other's eye and share knowing grins.

It's nice to be together, but it's also nice to just be, sharing every intimate space with one another.

Chris thinks of this is his future and he's perfectly okay with it starting right now.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 ugly (ironic) sweaters

Despite having a perfectly warm bed and a manuscript to finish, Chris lets Darren drag him out to Rodeo Drive on a busy Sunday afternoon.

"Dare, what if someone recognizes us?"

"Relax, we'll be fine."

"But we can't just--" Chris continues to argue as the door to the boutique swings open, but he notices that the place is completely deserted.

"See? We're fine." Darren grins.

"What did you do?"

"I called in a favor. Helps when you know the owner. That's some VIP shit, right?"

Chris' brows draw together as he looks at Darren. "That still doesn't explain why we're here."

Darren laces Chris' hand in his. "Duh, we're going shopping."

"You shut down a store just so you could take me shopping?"

Darren shrugs. "Kinda."

"Don't you have a stylist to pick out your clothes?"

"Yeah, but this is more fun, 'cause I'm doing it with you."

"You're ridiculous."

"I don't care." Darren kisses his knuckles. "Are you going to buy skinny jeans?"

Chris raises an eyebrow at him. "Are _you_ going to buy skinny jeans?"

"Why wouldn't I? They make my ass look amazing."

Chris' gaze drops downward. "True, not that you need much help with that."

Darren preens at the compliment. "Thanks, babe. Oh, look at that sweet sweater."

Chris looks over to a table with several eye-catching items on it, including a red sparkling sweater with a red triangle and a white pom-pom peeking from the crease where it's folded.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chris remarks as they walk over to the table.

"I don't know. Lemme look." Darren lets go of Chris' hand to pick up the sweater.

When he unfolds it, he reveals a white rosy-cheeked face with a white beard underneath where the triangle is.

"Well, if you thought cool Christmas sweater, you would be right, Chris."

"But this is a high-end store."

"And we're in L.A. It's called being ironic. I should totally try this baby on." 

So Darren does, pulling it over his t-shirt. "It's fucking awesome, right?"

Chris laughs. "It's something."

"C'mon, get into the Christmas spirit, babe. You love costumes and shit."

"Yeah, you're right." 

Chris grabs a pale blue sweater dotted with white snowflakes and a snowman complete with a top hat and a carrot nose. 

"I'm not great with sewing but I could probably make an even better one than this," Chris comments, trying it on anyway.

"Maybe you should. We can have an ugly sweater party." Darren throws off the Santa sweater and puts on a different one, dark green with three reindeer across the chest, the one in the middle with a red nose.

"Something to consider. Maybe next year."

Chris smiles, thinking of a 'next year' with Darren.

Darren beams back. "Try on another one."

Chris changes into a white sweater. There's a pair of huge grey bells threaded with silver emblazoned on the front.

Darren nudges him before stripping off his own sweater. "Hey Chris, I like your bells."

Chris wants to roll his eyes but laughs. "I know you do. Remember yesterday?"

"Ahh. Very well," Darren murmurs suggestively, choosing a red sweater with a gingerbread man on the front and the words "Eat me" on either side of its arms. "This one's kinda killer. You think we still have any gingerbread left?"

"I'm not sure. I think Brian climbed up on the counter and ate half of it the other day," Chris muses, examining a black sweater that has a grey cat wearing a Santa hat and laying on its back. The phrase ["Meowwy Christmas"](http://youtu.be/Etp6NlIcL6Y?t=34s) is written in script above it.

Darren stares in awe. "Chris, that's the one. You have to get it."

"I'll think about it. What about that one?" Chris gestures to a [bright green sweater](http://www.tipsyelves.com/the-elf-sweater) with a black band that has a thin gold square resembling a belt buckle. "All you need is a hat and pointy ears."

Darren levels him with a glare. "Says the dude who played an elf once. Stop bruising my ego with your short jokes."

"You're trying on ugly ironic Christmas sweaters. I think your ego went out the window twenty minutes ago," he says, putting 'ironic' in air quotes.

"Oh my God, _this_ is the one, Dare." 

Chris' jaw drops, observing a [grey sweater](http://www.tipsyelves.com/cat-christmas-sweater) with the face of a tan cat on the front. It's wearing a Santa hat on its head, has black fur around its eyes, and a frown on its mouth. Chris thinks it looks a lot like Grumpy Cat, despite the possible copyright infringement. In big bold capital letters is "Santa" above its head and "Claws" on the bottom.

"You gotta get both of 'em."

Chris removes the sweater he's wearing, immediately knowing which ones Darren is referring to. "Maybe I will."

"Cooper will be jealous." Darren chuckles, taking off his sweater and picking up the "Eat Me" one.

"He'll have to deal with it."

Chris purchases the two cat sweaters, while Darren buys the gingerbread and silver bell sweaters, all at a discount from retail, thanks to the shop's owner.

They walk out, bags in hand and a brighter Christmas spirit.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine rolls of wrapping paper, pet shenanigans, and a cooking mishap

_Only a few more presents left to wrap,_ Chris thinks triumphantly, taping a bow to a huge gift.

He places the present for Hannah in the corner of his guest room along with the other pile of gifts that are set to take the journey to Clovis for Christmas Eve. Sure, it would have been easier to have someone else do it for him, but where would the fun be in that? Plus, he bought a ton of festive wrapping paper last year on sale and he wanted to use it.

Darren had hijacked some as well because he bought gifts but apparently he forgot to buy enough paper to wrap them. Chris hadn't minded sharing, though, given that he had nine rolls of it, and maybe more in his attic.

He leaves the still unwrapped presents in his closet, hoping Darren doesn't snoop in there (he probably will) and then settles on the living room couch with his laptop, intending to check emails and maybe write a bit.

He smiles when he hears Darren humming from the kitchen, a regular occurrence lately. Darren's been spending more and more time at his place and Chris has grown to enjoy sharing space with him most of the time. He remembers the extra key weighing down his pocket before he had given it to Darren, a streak of fear running through him at giving away a piece of his freedom and privacy, even if it was someone he trusted completely.

Ultimately he's glad he made that decision though, not only for the bright surprised grin on Darren's face when he handed it to him, but for moments like this, when his house feels alive with movement and love.

He's drawn from these thoughts, however, when a loud crash sounds from the kitchen and then a curse.

"You okay in there?" Chris yells without getting up.

"I think so. Gotta remember to use an oven mitt next time."

"Run your hand under cold water, Dare," Chris advises, worry filling him. "Maybe ice it if it's really bad."

"I'll be fine," Darren yells back, though Chris is already on his way to the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" 

He finds Darren at the sink with his hand under the faucet. 

"Yeah, totally cool," Darren assures him, wincing as the water hits his skin.

Chris walks over to Darren and gingerly examines his hand, noticing a raised red stripe across his palm. "Be more careful next time, please. I don't wanna rush you to the ER if I don't have to, especially before Christmas."

Darren frowns. "I just wanted to make you dinner, babe."

"You could've used a microwave or called for takeout."

"I know but I wanted to do something nice for you. Guess I learned my lesson."

Chris shuts the water off, a wave of guilt hitting him. "It's okay. Just watch what you're doing. I think I have some burn cream in the bathroom upstairs."

"Because you're so accident prone?"

Chris drops Darren's hand and bumps his shoulder. "Shut up. I'm saving your ass right now."

"It's not my ass that needs saving," Darren shouts as Chris exits the room and heads upstairs.

He slides the door of his vanity shut, lotion in hand, when he hears another loud crash followed by a bark, coming from the direction of his guest room.

He sighs, opening the door to find Cooper and Brian covered in shreds of shiny wrapping paper, and the empty rolls dismantled all over the floor.

"Which one of you is responsible for this?" Chris admonishes with a wag of his finger, eyes darting between them.

Brian continues scratching at a leg of the wooden bed frame while Cooper lays in the corner with a guilty expression and a strip of paper on his head.

Chris takes the wrapping off Cooper's head and scolds Brian for destroying his furniture again.

Brian meows at him and saunters away.

"Somehow I doubt it was all you, Coop." He scratches behind one of Cooper's ears and calls after Brian. "Don't think you're getting away with this, Bri."

As expected, he gets no response and returns to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Darren asks, cradling his injured hand.

"Looks like I don't have any more wrapping paper." Chris sighs, squeezing some of the burn ointment onto his hand and rubbing it on Darren's burn. "I still have to finish wrapping presents though."

"I can go get you some more," Darren offers. "Ahh. Thank you."

"You're welcome, and you don't have to. Your hand--"

"Is fine," Darren finishes. "I can grab some takeout too. I might have burned the shit I made."

"You should at least wrap your hand in something before you go."

"I'll wash up and ice it. It's all good." Darren smiles.

Chris' brow furrows. "It's not, but it will be. Nothing we can't handle."

Darren attempts to sooth his worry lines away with a kiss to his forehead. "You are absolutely right. You'll get those presents wrapped in no time."

"I do tend to work well in a time crunch."

Darren leaves about an hour later and then comes back, arms full of food and wrapping paper.

"Make sure the boys don't get anywhere near all that stuff," Chris reminds him, taking a bag of food and setting it on the counter.

"Yes, sir."

"Especially the wrapping paper."


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren has another sentimental gift to give to Chris.

Chris vegs out in front of his television for once, catching up on all the juicy reality shows he's missed. Darren had snuggled up next to him, pretending to be interested in it, but when they were about to start watching The Real Housewives of New Jersey reunion special, Darren made some excuse about getting food.

That was about half an hour ago.

Chris wonders where he's been but no one is crying out for help, so he and all the animals must be okay. With that thought, he finally presses play on the episode, although Darren is still gone.

Chris shovels popcorn in his mouth and shakes his head, thinking Teresa has grown even more self-absorbed and delusional, despite facing jail time for fraud.

He doesn't even notice Darren is sitting next to him once more until Darren clears his throat and knocks their knees together.

"Hey there." Darren greets him with a soft smile. "How's the marathon going?"

Chris raises an eyebrow at him. "Why do you care? Do you even remember any of their names?"

"One of them's Gina or Dina or something? The blonde one."

"Dina, actually. So you were kind of paying attention?" He goes to pat Darren's knee, but finds some sort of frame about two feet wide sitting on his lap. "What's this?"

"I found something more important that I wanted to take care of," Darren offers sincerely.

"When did you--? How did you--? What is it, Dare?"

"A present. I'm so glad that you let me go home with you to see your family and that you're sacrificing Christmas Day by spending it with me and my family. I just wanted to express my gratitude and give this to you before we leave tomorrow."

"Well, it's a fair plan that we agreed on, so I'm not sacrificing anything." Chris shrugs. "C'mon, show me."

Darren nudges it toward him, almost shyly. "Sorry I didn't wrap it."

Chris stares in awe at the frame in front of him, filled with a collage of ten pictures, including two from Bryant Park two years ago, one from the Glee Live tour three years ago, and one even older than that from a concert they went to shortly after they met four years ago.

"That's okay. I don't even remember some of these," Chris says, reverently studying each photo. 

"Yeah, you were pretty drunk there," Darren laughs, pointing to one where Chris is sitting on the laps of Lauren and Julia, presumably taken when they visited Darren a couple years ago and celebrated with a small gathering.

Chris pokes him. "I was still learning how to hold my liquor. I wasn't a pro like you guys."

"It was hardly your first time, babe," Darren chuckles. "You were cute though."

Chris looks at him quizzically. "Why didn't you tell me that then?"

"I did, several times. Wow, you don't remember at all, do you?"

Chris squints his eyes, vaguely recalling Darren grinning and crowding him against a wall, but then quickly backing away when Chord walked by them.

"I remember a little," Chris admits. "I totally would have made out with you, by the way."

"Chris, you were so plastered that you would have made out with Lea. I didn't wanna take advantage. Plus, I wanted you to remember it in the morning."

Chris' eyes flicker to Darren's lush, full lips that he's had the pleasure of tasting many times since then, both on and off set. "Believe me, I would have." 

Darren pauses to lick his lips and then gestures to the picture of Chris from the concert four years ago, with his eyes closed and a smile showing all his teeth. "Would you have wanted me to kiss you then? 'Cause I really wanted to."

"Yes," Chris answers without hesitation. He barely knew Darren then and was still harboring a crush from watching the Harry Potter musicals, but he was trying to keep himself in check since they had to work together. Plus he figured Darren would never be into him like that.

"I wanted that to be a date. 'S why I asked you and not anyone else," Darren confesses quietly. "But I couldn't screw up this job. I might have been a little starstruck as well, so I thought it might have been that at first."

"And now?"

"Still kind of starstruck, to be honest." Darren beams, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. "But it's not about that anymore. I know it's fucking real now."

"Yeah, it is." Chris focuses on a picture in the corner from the Glee movie premiere, one of him posing with Darren's parents. "Oh my God, I'm meeting your parents. How did you find this?"

"I have my ways." Darren laughs, but then his tone becomes sweet. "You've met them, remember? They already love you."

"Yeah, but not like this. I've never--A guy has never brought me home for the holidays before," Chris realizes, panic racing through his veins.

"I'm glad I have that honor," Darren says solemnly.

Chris can't even look at him then, instead gazing at a picture where he and Darren are on set, with Lea sandwiched between them, all of their pointer fingers and thumbs making the shape of a gun.

Darren's arms wrap around his shoulders. "Relax. It'll be okay. I'll be there. Besides, I'm meeting your parents first."

"They love you too. Everyone loves you, Dare."

"Even Hannah?" Darren asks nervously, his lips brushing against his temple. 

"I don't know. We'll see about that soon enough," he says, though he remembers Hannah commenting on how nice Darren was to her at the movie premiere. "If not, you'll charm her."

They stay silent for a moment, Darren rubbing one of Chris' shoulder absently, until Chris speaks up.

"You even have a picture from right after I brought Cooper home."

"Yeah, well, he's part of your family. So is Brian." He nods toward a photo that Chris thinks he may have posted online of his unamused cat. "And of course, the aforementioned Hannah with your parents. No collage of yours would be complete without them."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Chris feels his eyes blurring, but he turns toward Darren anyway. "Thank you."

"So you like it, then?"

"Of course. I love it. I love you," he tells Darren tenderly.

Darren kisses him briefly then. "I love you too. Can't wait to spend Christmas with you, babe."

He tries not to dwell on the bundle of nerves he'll have in San Francisco. Instead he thinks of Darren chatting up his mother and helping with dinner, his heart warming at the vision.

"Me too, Darren. Me too."


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 interruptions while Chris brings Darren home to Clovis

"Dare, Dare, c'mon." He laughs though Darren continues to kiss his neck. "We have to get up."

"What time did you tell them we were coming?"

"Oh, ohh," Chris cries out when Darren sucks hard at a spot near his collarbone. "Didn't specify a time. Will you stop that?"

"I would if you wanted me to. 'S not like they'll see it," Darren murmurs against his skin. "It's kinda hot knowing that there'd be a hickey there, a mark that I gave you, that only I could see."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Chris tries for casual but trails into a moan, while Darren's naked on top of him. "Speaking of time--"

"We have time, babe." He kisses up Chris' neck, along his jaw, finally making his way to Chris' mouth. It quickly turns heated when Darren slips his tongue inside.

Chris returns it, his hands running down Darren's back and pressing his thumbs into the dimples at the base of Darren's spine, which never fails to set him off.

This time is no different with Darren grinding down against him, and the head of Darren's cock brushing just under Chris' own.

Chris gropes the nightstand with one hand, reaching into the drawer for the lube when something scratches at his wrist.

He pulls away from Darren with a sigh. 

"What?" Darren asks, rubbing his nose against Chris' and pecking his mouth.

"I have to feed Brian."

"Can it wait just a little longer?" 

Darren's tongue deliciously teases Chris' earlobe.

"Ugh, probably not, or he'll end up scratching both of us until he gets served. Gotta feed Coop too."

Darren pulls back to look at him and raises his eyebrows while grinning lewdly. "I wanna get served."

Chris pushes him off. "You did, last night."

Darren groans. "You did too, mister, as I recall, even though my hand still hurts from when I burned it the other day."

Chris gives him a quick kiss. "Poor baby. Can't use a stove properly."

Darren frowns. "I'm wounded now. Go feed your little monsters."

Chris bends down to pet Brian. "Aww, you're not a little monster, are you, Bri?"

"He is when he interrupts a chance to be with you. The next two days are going to be crazy. I don't know when we'll get to have sex again, Chris."

Darren kisses between his shoulder blades.

"I'm getting in the shower." Chris takes a deep breath, turning back toward Darren. "And you're not joining me this time."

"You're no fun," Darren calls from the bed as Chris heads toward the bathroom.

Chris sticks up a middle finger. "Can you at least feed Cooper?"

"Fine," he hears Darren say a moment later over the running water.

Chris smiles, glad that at least one task is taken care of. 

\----

After ensuring that they have all their stuff and that Ashley will stop by to check on the pets tomorrow, they start on the nearly four hour drive to Clovis.

Except they forget that it would be a four hour drive on a good day and get stuck in traffic on 99 halfway through.

"So driving on Christmas Eve maybe wasn't the best idea," Chris remarks from behind the wheel.

"At least we started out sort of early. We can still make it by dinner." Darren turns the music up as they inch along.

"True." 

Then Darren's lips ghost along his neck. "Besides, this gives us time to try something we've never done before."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asks, but quickly understands when Darren's hand curves over his thigh and then cups him through his jeans.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Chris."

Darren nips at his neck and squeezes him once, unzipping Chris' fly. Then he dives down, nuzzling at Chris' crotch, causing a small moan to escape Chris' mouth.

"Jesus, Dare, are you gonna--?"

"Suck you off while you're driving?" Darren looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's the plan."

"But what if we--?"

"Get caught? Controlled danger, remember?" He whispers, still bent over. 

Chris doesn't even have time to answer before he's exposed to the cool air of the car, Darren drawing him out of his underwear. 

"This okay?" Darren asks softly, breath hot against the head of his cock.

A thrill runs through him as his eyes quickly dart across the road, noticing that most of the drivers are staring straight ahead or looking down at their phone while intermittently moving forward. 

"Uh huh," Chris finally responds.

"Good."

Darren's hand works him over as he keeps driving, but Chris struggles to maintain focus when Darren's gorgeous mouth finally wraps around him.

"I--I can't, Dare."

"You can," Darren assures him when he pulls off with a pop. "Just try."

"O-okay."

But then traffic starts to steadily pick up speed, flowing continuously. 

"Oh, oh fuck, I can't." Chris grips the wheel tightly as Darren takes him in further. 

Chris' head lolls back for a second until he remembers where he is, his eyes flying open. "I really--I--Oh, fuck," he curses, stepping on the gas harder than necessary and nearly rear-ending the car in front of him.

Darren's tongue flicks out against the underside, despite the awkward angle, and then drags up and over the head. But he pulls off, panting.

"Shit. Seriously?" Darren chokes out, his voice already gruff.

"I just--If the car crashes, I'm not explaining to my parents why we were so late."

"It'd be so worth it though, Chris." His lips ghost over the slit in the head. "Best Christmas fucking Eve ever."

"You've made a good case, but, ahh, that tickles--" 

Chris glances down, Darren's eyelashes brushing against him before he pulls back.

"I know. That's why I did it. One day it's gonna happen, babe. You're totally getting road head."

"Maybe when I don't have so much on my mind?"

Darren zips Chris up and kisses him on the cheek. "Deal."

\----

They reach their destination almost two and a half hours later, Darren and Chris both sighing in relief.

"Hey." Darren grabs his leg. "Wanna make out in your parents' driveway?"

Darren leans in but Chris presses a finger to his lips.

"How old are you?"

Darren snatches Chris' finger away and explains, "I know you never--You never got to do that, so I was thinking that I could, um, fulfill a fantasy for you?"

Chris' heart swells at Darren's consideration for him so he kisses him briefly.

"That's sort of sweet, but I don't need that because what I have is so much better, and you're not putting off this meeting any longer. I know you're nervous."

"Nah, I'm cool. They love me, remember?" Darren grins, his leg bouncing.

"Yeah. They do." Chris returns it with a reassuring grin of his own, and then they head in, arms full of their overnight bags and all the gifts.

Once they drop all the presents by the tree, Hannah flies into Chris' arms, clutching him tightly.

Darren shakes the hand of Chris' father and gives his mother a warm hug.

After Chris greets his parents, he clears his throat. "Mom, Dad, you know Darren."

"Yes, honey," his mother answers, still holding one of Chris' hands.

"He's my, um--" 

"We're dating," Darren finishes for him. "Only since the summer, but we're very happy."

"That's good," Chris' father chimes in, patting Darren on the back before coughing and pulling away. "Glad you could join us."

Chris' eyes widen, as his dad normally isn't affectionate nor has he barely even discussed Chris' sexuality or the possibility of him bringing someone home.

"Th--Thank you, sir." Darren blushes, rocking on his heels. "I am too."

\---

Hannah warms to Darren as well, just as Chris suspected. She laughs as Darren creates a song out of her name, complete with silly rhymes.

It tugs at Chris' heart, how wonderfully Darren fits in here, not that Chris doubted he would; Darren could probably fit almost anywhere, but _here,_ in the safe haven that Chris used as an escape from all the opposition he had faced, it feels like the past and the present colliding, the most positive parts clicking together.

Chris thinks of his childhood shrouded by darkness, slowly giving way to the promising light of adulthood, where somehow every dream he ever had was no longer out of reach.

Darren is part of that, a bright beam bursting through what's left of the clouds, his melodic voice bridging the gap between then and now. Chris finds that he no longer wants to burn that bridge, and maybe he even wants to cross it occasionally. 

He smiles to himself, Darren's familiar cadence floating from the living room to the kitchen, where Chris is helping his mother cut vegetables for a salad.

Her voice suddenly breaks through his musings.

"So he finally did it. Asked you out. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure there was anything to tell until recently."

"When you asked if you could come on Christmas Eve instead and bring a guest?"

Chris nods without looking.

"Honey, it's okay, as long as it's what you want."

Chris pauses chopping. "It-it is. _He_ is what I want."

His mother squeezes his forearms in lieu of hugging him. "That's all that matters, and that he treats you well."

"He does." 

His mother lets go of him. "Good. He's a good man. I can see it in his eyes. Not too bad-looking either." She giggles like a schoolgirl. 

"Mom!"

"What? I'm a married woman but I have eyes, Christopher!"

Chris blushes as he throws the vegetables into the salad. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yeah, the roast is resting, but I'll cut it soon. Go call them in."

Chris does as he's told, his father and sister rushing to the kitchen while Darren pulls him just out of sight of the kitchen's entryway. 

"Chris, look." He gazes up at the doorframe, a knowing grin spreading across his face. "Mistletoe."

Chris sighs. "But we're not even--I am going to kill--"

Then Darren leans in, softly kissing his cheek and turning Chris' head until their lips meet.

Chris loses himself in the taste for a few moments, blissfully unaware of where he is. 

Soon after that, however, Hannah yells, "What are you two doing? We're starting without you."

Darren squeezes Chris' hip and breaks away. "Don't want dinner to get cold. Let's go."

\----

After a lovely dessert, and Darren profusely thanking Chris' mom, they spend more time chatting and relaxing, Chris slowly edging closer and closer to Darren. By the end of the night, the outside of their thighs touch and Chris feels his whole body flush when Darren's hand lands on the small of his back, drawing small circles there with his thumb.

Once they retire for the night to Chris' childhood bedroom-turned-guest room, Darren pushes him onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

Chris halts him with a palm to Darren's chest. "This is too weird. I can't."

Darren pouts adorably, playing with the hem of Chris' shirt. "But I miss you. Why are you cockblocking me?"

"My parents are asleep next door. We're not teenagers."

"So? We just make out a little and then go to sleep. We don't have to do anything else."

"What has gotten into you today?"

"Not you. Well, except for the ride over here." 

"Darren!" He chides in a low voice.

"Your parents aren't light sleepers, are they?"

Chris looks away from him. "Yeah, from everything with Hannah."

Darren goes silent, his forehead falling to Chris' shoulder. 

"Right," Darren eventually murmurs. "Sorry. I know I got a little carried away."

Darren rolls off of him, cuddling into Chris' side and continuing to speak. "I've just been thinking about all the shit you didn't get when you were here, and all the shit you did get. I wanted to make up for it somehow, I guess."

"That's not your responsibility," he says, petting through Darren's curls. "Besides, I'm pretty much over what has happened to me. It was long before we even started dating. That's in the past."

"Still, coming here has to bring back memories, yeah?"

"Of course, but none of that matters anymore. It was what it is. Everything worked out."

Darren looks up at him with a smile. "I'd say so."

"Mmm. There is something liberating about being here with you, though, even if I'm not going into town."

"Really?"

"This used to be my room. I have to admit that my inner high schooler is squealing that I have a boy in my bed," he confesses bashfully. 

"Huh. So you see my side then?"

"Kinda, but not enough to do anything right now. Let's go to bed."

"Alright. We have a big day ahead of us after all."

\----

"Chris. Hey Chris."

He blinks awake to Darren's shining eyes and bright grin above him.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Darren whispers. "We should get downstairs."

"Huh? What?"

Darren strokes Chris' cheek with one hand. "It's Christmas. We're at your parents' place. They're probably waiting for us, babe."

He swallows and then yawns. "Are you decent?"

"I'm in my PJs still, but yeah. Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas. Love you."

"I love you too. Thanks for being here."

"The pleasure's all mine," he murmurs before catching Chris' lips in a kiss. 

Chris grabs Darren's face, ready to deepen it, when a sharp knock makes them jump apart.

"C'mon! I wanna open presents, Chris!" Hannah screams from the other side.

Chris flops back down onto the bed with a groan. "Be down in a minute, Han."

Darren laughs. "Told you they were waiting. You good to go?"

"If you get off me, I will be in a minute."

Darren raises an eyebrow, glancing down between them to where Chris' arousal is evident. "I see."

Chris pushes Darren off him, not for the first time in the past day or so. Then he wills himself to calm down, thinking of his sister probably still waiting outside his door, which does the trick.

"Shut up. It's your fault, Dare. Let's just go."

"You sure? I can, um, take care of that for you."

"Ugh, we have to go."

Chris grabs his hand and drags him downstairs.

\----

Chris can tell by the many thanks and his mother's repeated "Oh, you shouldn't have," that she, his dad, and Hannah love all the gifts he's chosen for them.

"It's okay, Mom. You deserve the best," Chris assures her anyway. "I know you've wanted a new coffeemaker for months. You and Dad will love it."

Darren sits beside him, fingers twitching on his thigh before he finally reaches for Chris' hand.

"I know you like him," Hannah points out to Darren. "It's okay if you hold his hand."

"I do like him. Thanks." Darren smiles at her and then at Chris.

"Yeah, thank you, Hannah." Chris feels his face growing hot as he stares down at their intertwined fingers.

Chris' father fidgets in his recliner, clearing his throat, and then he speaks. "We knew this day would come eventually, son. You're all grown up now and you have every right to show affection to who you love. Just be careful."

Despite how much he's accomplished, he shrinks back to that sixteen-year-old kid who locked himself in his room, attempting to forget the verbal and physical assaults from fellow classmates. By then they had only reinforced what he already knew about himself.

But now, his heart twists, knowing his father might be warming to it now that the proof is in front of his eyes.

"I know, Dad." Chris gulps, eyes watering as Darren squeezes his hand tightly.

There's a long, awkward silence until his mother leans forward and pats his knee. "Why don't I get breakfast started? How about pancakes?"

"Ooh, and scrambled eggs, and bacon!" Hannah adds excitedly. 

"Yeah, that sounds amazing," Darren pipes up. "You need any help?"

"Thank you. Yes. Bring Christopher too." 

"Mom! I'm right here." Chris practically yells as Darren pulls him up to stand.

He stares at Darren, filled with disbelief that _this_ is his life right now: a great family, a successful career, and the bonus of a guy to share all of it with. 

"I know, Christopher." His mother laughs before she leaves the room, with Hannah trailing behind her.

He grabs Darren's hip with his other hand, feeling free enough to lean in and give Darren a chaste kiss, but Darren chuckles, placing a finger over Chris' mouth and tilting his head toward where Chris' dad still sits, watching them closely.

"Right. Guess we should make breakfast."

"Good. I'm starving," he says, daring to brush his lips against Chris' own briefly, and then pulling him toward the kitchen.

Soon, Chris flips pancakes while his mom cooks the eggs right next to him.

Darren comes up behind him, his hands curving around Chris' waist. "Mmm, lookin' good."

Chris turns towards him, tensing a little. "All I'm doing is making sure they don't burn. It's not that difficult."

"Hey, relax," Darren says in a low voice. "Your parents are cool with us. It's not like we're, um, doing stuff."

Chris glances over at his mother, his cheeks reddening with Darren's proximity. "Yeah, but--"

"You have a, little, uh--" Darren interrupts him by swiping a thumb at the corner of Chris' mouth, "something there."

Chris raises an eyebrow. "Not doing stuff, eh?"

"Nope, not at all." Darren's gaze trails to Chris' mouth and once again, Chris thinks of closing the gap between them and--

"Flip the pancakes, Christopher. I think they're ready," his mother's voice breaks the moment.

"Sorry, Mom. I, um--Yeah, okay." Chris takes the pancakes off the stove and piles them with the rest on a plate.

"It's okay. You boys are adorable," she coos, plating the eggs separately, buffet style. "Ahh, to be young and in love."

Chris' father pops in and takes a seat at the table. "We're still in love, Karyn."

"Gross," Hannah exclaims, sitting next to her dad. 

"Yeah, gross," Chris agrees.

"Aww, I think it's sweet. Is it alright if I dig in?" Darren asks politely.

"Go right ahead, Darren. Take as much as you want."

Darren carefully moves around Chris, grabbing an empty plate and filling it with some eggs and three large pancakes. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ for making Chris happy." Karyn offers Darren a glass of orange juice, which he gladly takes from her.

Darren shoots a look at Chris and then at Karyn. "I wish I had done it sooner, honestly."

Chris' heart flies to his throat, simply watching as his family puts their meal together. Normally, the holidays and returning home stifles him, but this year, it fills him with something he can't quite name; maybe it's cheer or maybe it's just love.

"Honey, are you going to eat?" Chris' mother wonders.

"Yeah, I just needed a minute, Mom."

"Well, don't wait too long or the eggs will be cold. You need all the food you can get."

"C'mon, I saved you a seat." Darren chuckles, continuing to chow down while Chris glares at him.

After Chris takes two pancakes, indulging with butter and syrup, he replies, "You can sit in the back on the way to San Francisco, y'know."

"When are you leaving, by the way?" Chris' dad asks.

"As soon as possible. We want to get there a little before dinner," Chris tells him. "Right, Dare?"

"That's the plan." He smiles around a mouthful of egg.

Chris rolls his eyes but smiles anyway. 

They finish eating and Darren offers to help with the dishes, but Karyn shoos him away.

"You two should go get ready. You have a long drive ahead of you."

\----

When they head upstairs, Chris retrieves a towel and goes into the bathroom, Darren follows. 

"This trip will be the death of me, babe," Darren remarks, his hands on Chris' hips and his lips ghosting over Chris' neck.

"Mmm. It's only a couple of days."

"Like being close to you," Darren murmurs, voice full of affection and Chris almost gives in. 

But he stops him, turning in Darren's embrace instead.

"You wouldn't defile _your_ parents' bathroom, would you?"

Darren gives him an incredulous look. "Do you even know me?"

"Forget I asked. Go get dressed."

"Fine." Darren frowns. "See you in a little while."

\----

Chris pictures Darren's sulking face during his shower, feeling a little guilty for turning him away, so as he returns to the guest room, still clad in a towel, he intends to make up for his behavior.

It helps that Darren's shirtless, with his pants hanging low on his hips.

Darren's eyes widen and when Chris locks the door, Darren asks, "What changed your mind?"

"I remembered how hot you are."

Darren clutches Chris' hips but keeps a bit of space between them. "Liar. You feel bad about rejecting me and a part of you still wants to devirginize your old bedroom."

"So? The latter was a perfectly good reason for you last night."

"What? My heart was in the right place. How dare you."

"Your heart or your dick?"

"I should say the same to you right now, babe. I don't need a pity jerk. How about we both get changed so we can leave?"

Chris hangs his head, letting it fall to Darren's shoulder. "We're destined not to get off again until we get home, aren't we?"

Darren kisses the top of his head. "We can't always be on the same page. Plus, you were right, wanting to be respectful and shit. Could you imagine your parents' dirty laundry?"

"And that definitely killed the mood. Thanks, Dare."

"No problem." Darren laughs.

After they pack up their stuff and change, Chris gives his family a bittersweet goodbye, embracing each of them and saving Hannah for last.

He watches Darren go for a firm handshake with his father, but surprisingly his father pulls him in for a hug, whispering something that makes Darren's face turn serious.

"I will," Darren replies.

Whatever it is, Chris is sure that Darren will do it, so he doesn't ask.

Instead, Chris gets back in the driver's seat, thinking of all the times he parked in this very driveway and sat here, alone and wondering when his life would change.

He looks over to his passenger and suddenly wants to take Darren up on his offer again. 

"There's still time to make out in my driveway," Chris remarks, trying to sound like he's joking even if he really isn't.

"Cute, babe." Darren kisses him quickly once, and then again.

Chris twists his hand in the front of Darren's sweater, keeping him close and licking into Darren's mouth when one of their phones beeps.

Darren pulls back. "Shit. I think that's me."

"Ignore it."

"What if it's my mama?" Darren whispers against his lips.

Chris sighs. "Fine. My adolescent dreams are dashed, then."

"You'll survive," he assures Chris with one last peck. "I'm sure."

"Yeah, I think so." Chris finally backs out of the driveway and heads for the highway. "Off to San Fran we go."

Darren types away on his phone, humming what Chris thinks might be "I Left my Heart in San Francisco" under his breath.

Chris' heart is so full that he doesn't even want to discourage him this time, and focuses on spending the rest of the day with unfamiliar people and traditions.

Normally, he would dread that but somehow, with Darren by his side, he can't wait.


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Christmas Day, Chris meets Darren's family, including a new addition, which leads to a life-changing question. Partially inspired by [this.](http://somethingdarrenish.tumblr.com/post/104799813691)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story and the series. I may have gotten carried away with this and made it more of a oneshot than a drabble, which is why it's super late, but I couldn't do this plot justice in less than 1000 words. As always, I do not own anyone, and the relationship between Chris and Darren that is depicted in this fic is completely fictional and I do not claim it to be real life.

It's early afternoon by the time they reach San Francisco, and the aromas wafting through Darren's parents' house hit them as soon as they open the door.

Darren announces their arrival and his mom runs to greet them.

"Merry Christmas, baby. I'm so glad you could make it home, honey," she says after pulling away from a long hug.

"I'm so glad to be here, Mama. Um, you know Chris."

"Yes, I believe we've met once before. You've grown up so handsomely," she comments, looking over at him with a kind smile a lot like Darren's, but more relaxed and less eager.

"Thank you, m'aam," Chris returns with a polite smile of his own.

"Please, call me Mrs. Criss. That just reminds that I'm getting older and I have two grown sons." She laughs. "Come in. Sit down, both of you. Any guests of my children are more than welcome to make themselves at home."

Chris follows Darren and his mother out of the foyer and into the large and elegantly decorated family room, where they drop their presents and overnight bags.

"Where's Dad?" Darren asks.

"He's in the kitchen, as usual. I should go check on him. It's so lovely to see you again, Chris."

"You too," Chris answers, trying to hide his annoyance at Darren's lack of mentioning their relationship status.

Maybe she already knows.

Chris watches her shuffle back toward where he assumes the kitchen is, and glares over at Darren.

"What?"

Chris opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by a loud cry and turns to see a baby bouncing on a woman's lap.

The woman gasps, her eyes darting up at Darren before turning back toward the infant.

"Shh, Rosie. Shh, look who's here. It's your Uncle Darren."

"Hey, Luce. Congrats. So good to see you." Darren leans down to kiss her on the cheek. "Where's the proud papa?"

"Your brother ran out really quick to get some more formula. Hopefully, there's a place that's open. You gonna introduce me?" She nods in Chris' direction.

"Oh, yeah, this is Chris. My--We've been dating for a few months now."

Chris' heart drops a little at his unwillingness to refer to Chris by any title yet, especially after the time they spent together yesterday.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, Chuck's wife. I'd get up to greet you, but I've got this little one here, don't I?" She smiles at the baby, who's still wailing, and Chris doesn't miss Darren's eyes shining as he sits next to her.

"That's okay. I understand," Chris responds. "She's adorable."

"Trust me, that's not so true at three in the morning." She chuckles, still bouncing the baby on her knee. "But I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"I could only imagine," Chris tells her truthfully.

"Anyway, you're _the_ Chris Colfer, right?"

"Yes," Chris answers with a wry laugh. "What have you heard?"

The baby stops crying and Lucy looks between he and Darren. "Oh, just, y'know, what Chuck has told me, and what Darren has told him, which is quite a bit. I'd say this one is pretty enamored of you."

"Oh, well, I'm pretty fond of him too." Chris grins at Darren who grins back.

Then the door slams, breaking their moment as an unfamiliar male voice calls out. "Oh, thank God there was a store open downtown. I got some more formula. Who would've thought such a tiny human would drink so much?"

"Hey! That's exactly what you say about me, bro," Darren returns loudly.

The man steps in the room and Chris recognizes him from a photo in Darren's house as his brother Chuck.

"Well, it's equally as true." He laughs and then his eyes widen as he turns toward Chris, offering him the hand that isn't holding a can of formula.

"Hi, I'm Chuck. You must be Chris."

"That's me, unless your brother has mentioned some other Chris recently," Chris replies, shaking his hand firmly.

Chuck lets go, eyes darting over to the couch. "I'm one hundred percent certain he hasn't. He always finds a way to talk about you, even more so in the last few months, so I kinda knew you were special to him."

"Yeah, he is," Darren chimes in, warmly gazing at Chris.

Chris' heart beats a little faster, hearing the sentiment out loud in front of someone so close to Darren.

"Oh, you lovebirds. Still in the honeymoon phase, I see," Chuck points out. "Fucking precious, dudes."

"Charles!" Lucy scolds. "Not in front of little ears."

"Sorry, Dare," Chuck apologizes.

"You know I meant Rosemary," Lucy whispers.

"I know. I'm just bustin' my brother's--chops. It is nice, though, to see you with someone. Seriously."

"Thanks." Darren nods at him.

Chuck knowingly nods as well, and then turns toward his wife. "Does she need to be fed?"

"Actually, I think she's due for a diaper change. Maybe some more formula in an hour or so."

Chris grimaces. "And that's our cue to exit. Right, Dare?"

Darren stands up, striding over to Chris. "Sure. You can come meet my dad."

Chris swallows. "Oh. Okay."

"C'mon." Darren takes Chris' hand, leading him down a hallway lined with framed art and family photos.

Chris' eye stops on one large picture that looks at least fifteen years old featuring a young Darren posing with a wildflower between his teeth and laying down in the grass in front of a large group of other children.

"Always the center of attention, weren't you?" Chris pauses to ask.

"'Course. I started early." Darren crookedly smiles. "What else would you think?"

"When is this from, Dare?"

"Family Reunion '97, I think. Me, my brother, and twelve of our cousins. It was nuts, being in the same place as all of them. That was a fun day."

"Are any of them coming today?"

Darren shrugs. "Some of them might pop in. A lot of 'em live overseas or in different states, but a few are local enough. They've got their own families so we'll see. You grow up, you grow apart, y'know?"

Chris nods sympathetically at Darren's frown, though he wouldn't really know. He's never been particularly close to any of his family, save for Hannah.

"It sucks," Darren continues, staring at the picture with a wistful expression, like he's remembering something. "I fucking miss them."

Chris rubs his thumb over the back of Darren's hand soothingly and changing the subject. "What is your dad cooking? It smells amazing."

Darren's face lights up. "Christmas goose. It'll taste as good as it smells. Trust me, babe. Maybe we can sneak a bite."

With that, they move on to the kitchen, where there's a man with his back turned, standing in front of the expansive counter.

"Hey, Dad," Darren greets him cheerfully.

He turns around, oven mitt on one hand and a smile gracing his face. Then he closes the few feet of space between them and hugs Darren. "Hello, son. Merry Christmas," he says, muffled by Darren's shoulder. "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Darren echoes as they break apart.

After that, Darren's father looks at Chris, his eyes squinting. "You're Chris, right?"

"Yeah. You remember?"

"How could I forget?" He gives Chris his hand to shake and Chris takes it. "He never stops talking about you."

Chris blushes, his heart jumping a little. "So I've heard."

Darren clears his throat and squeezes Chris' other hand. "Anyway, where's Mom?"

"In the dining room setting the table."

"Is anyone else stopping by?" Darren wonders.

"Not for dinner, no," his dad responds. "It's going to be small this year. We'd like some uninterrupted time with our first grandbaby."

"Sounds nice," Chris remarks. 

"Yes, it has been. It will be." He claps his hands together and turns toward Darren. "Dinner is going to be ready soon, Darren. Go help your mother."

"But, Dad, I--"

"The bird has to rest before I cut it. You aren't getting any until it's ready. I know you didn't come in here just to say hello."

"Ugh, fine," Darren groans and addresses Chris. "Come with me?"

"Sure. Nice to meet you again," Chris tells Darren's father.

"You too." He waves at them with a mitt-covered hand before Darren drags them away to a space just off the dining room.

"So you never stop talking about me?" Chris teases.

"I, um, yeah. I guess so." He smiles tenderly, still holding Chris' hand. "You're kind of amazing."

"Thanks. You're not so bad either." 

The strangeness from earlier dissipates as Chris understands what he means to Darren, standing here in his childhood home, surrounded by family and love. Even if they don't have a definition for what they are, his heart feels so light with affection that he can't help capturing Darren's lips in a quick kiss.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Dare," Chris murmurs when they part.

"I--" Darren starts but his mother interrupts them.

"Are you helping or not, boys?"

"Yes, mama," Darren says bashfully as if he's been caught sneaking out of his room or breaking curfew.

It's kind of cute and it makes Chris fall for him a little harder.

"You remember where the salad fork goes, Darren?" She asks once they enter the room proper.

"'Course, Mom. I've been to enough fancy dinners. Sure I won't mess up your scheme here?"

"Not at all, dear. Not if you use the other place settings as a model," she explains.

Once they finish setting out the red chargers, white china, ivory cloth napkins and various utensils, Darren's mother tells them to fetch Chuck and his wife.

Lucy leaves the baby in the playpen after several reassurances that she'll be fine and then they sit down to eat, with Darren next to Chris, Chuck next to Lucy, and Mr. and Mrs. Criss on each end of the table.

The dinner is filled with lively chatter, delicious food, and Darren occasionally nudging Chris' ankle with his foot and grinning.

Chris offers to help Darren's mom clear the table when they're done, so he does while everyone else retires to the family room.

Chris hands the plates on the counter to Darren's mother, who loads the dishwasher.

"He hasn't brought anyone home in years, Chris," she says solemnly. "He's always been happy but with you--I can't even describe the way he looks at you. There's nothing like it. I can tell you mean a lot to him, even with what little I've seen of you two interacting. Forgive me if this is too forward, but does he mean the same to you?"

Chris contemplates the gravity of her words for a second, though he already knows his answer.

"Yes. Yes, he does. I--I love him," Chris confesses, not looking at her.

"Have you told him so?"

Chris suddenly recalls one day after work, almost a month before filming wrapped, where he and Darren ended up on the couch eating leftover Chinese straight from the takeout containers. Darren paused and stared at him, his hazel eyes bright and a little watery when he had said, "God, I love you, Chris."

Chris didn't return the sentiment then. Instead, he had kissed the phrase from his mouth and told him a few days later when they were warm and naked and while Darren was still blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

Darren just hummed and snuggled closer, but later when he had fully awoken, he assured Chris that he didn't have to say it yet if he wasn't ready.

Chris breathed out and admitted he was so, so ready; he had been for a long time.

They got lost in each other after that and were a little late for work that morning.

Chris blushes and grins at the memory, finally answering Darren's mom.

"Yeah. He knows exactly how I feel about him."

"That's good. How about you let me finish up in here and you can catch me up on some more of the parent-friendly details?"

"Okay." Chris chuckles awkwardly and turns to leave but then she catches his elbow and pulls him into her welcoming arms. It's not quite like coming home, but more like discovering somewhere new and instantly knowing he belongs there.

He chokes back tears as she whispers into his shoulder, "Take care of him, alright?"

"I will," he promises before letting go and heading back to the family room.

He stops when he gets there, his heart threatening to overflow at the sight in front of him.

It's Darren smiling down at the tiny newborn cradled in his arms. 

"She's beautiful," he hears Darren say to Lucy, who's sitting next to him.

Then Darren addresses Rosemary, gently rocking her back and forth. "Aren't you? Yes you are," he coos.

Chris pictures a baby with dark curls and wide hazel eyes (or maybe even blue ones) gazing curiously back at Darren as Chris looks on adoringly.

Chris hadn't thought too much about having his own children; the young fans of the show and his books seemed like more than enough, until now.

Watching Darren, so open and giving, and caring for a helpless little human that could be his own, suddenly Chris wants that not just for himself, but for he and Darren together.

He knows it'll be a long time before he's fully ready, before _they're_ fully ready, for that. So many discussions need to happen first, yet it feels like another inevitable part of a future that he can't wait to share with Darren.

"Hey you." Darren looks up then, noticing Chris' recent appearance. 

"Hey. Bonding with your niece there?"

"More like schooling her in his hellish ways," Chuck interjects. "Just kidding. You're really good with her."

Chris wants to add something about how it'll prepare Darren for their own little bundle one day but he doesn't. Instead, he locks his gaze on Darren and says, "Good to know."

"Do you wanna hold her, Chris?" Darren grins back and looks between Chuck and Lucy. "Is that okay?"

Lucy is first to answer. "Yeah, if he wants to."

"I do," Chris replies quietly before he can even think about it, taking a seat next to Darren.

"Be careful. You have to make sure to support her head," Darren advises him before gently passing her off to Chris.

He vaguely recalls his parents not even allowing him to hold Hannah when she came home from the hospital and now he fully understands why. A wave of fear strikes him, knowing there's a fragile and dependent little being whose life is literally in his hands. 

"It's alright, babe. You got her," Darren assures him, soothing Chris' upper back.

Chris relaxes a little, staring at her in awe for a few moments, and then back at Darren, who gasps and smiles at his niece, sticking his pointer finger out toward her. 

She reflexively grasps it tightly and it only reaffirms Chris' earlier notion that Darren is the one that he wants by his side to experience this and all the other changes that life may bring him.

"It's really something, isn't it?" Darren wonders.

Chris blinks back at him. "Yeah, it is." 

Chris eventually hands the baby to Darren's mom, and then the family exchanges a couple presents and a few laughs. Chris grabs Darren's hand while Darren animatedly chatters about one of Chord's many onset pranks. Darren pauses briefly, squeezing Chris' hand and flashing a quick grin at him before continuing.

Throughout the conversation, Darren runs his thumb along the sensitive spot between Chris' thumb and pointer finger. The simple touch grounds Chris, especially in light of his newfound awareness regarding their relationship.

It's terrifying yet exhilarating to know that they're miles away from where they started, and that maybe they should've been here sooner. Oddly enough, Darren's mom chooses that moment to ask what brought them from friendship to more than that.

He doubts Darren will admit that there were a ton of missed opportunities along the way, until a clumsy confession during a drunken almost-hookup this past summer. Soon after that, Darren asked him out on a date.

"I finally got my head on straight," Darren declares, settling on the short version.

Chuck quickly pipes up, "About damn time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Darren lightheartedly accuses.

They share a look before Chuck says, "I think you know exactly what it means, Dare."

Chris eyes both of them curiously but decides against inquiring any further; maybe it's better he doesn't know.

Luckily, Darren's father changes the subject with questions about the baby, so Darren and Chris simply listen after that.

Once Chuck and his family head to sleep in one of the guest rooms, Darren follows their lead, bringing Chris and their bags upstairs to a neat and elegantly decorated bedroom, complete with a king-sized bed and a luxurious-looking comforter.

"Wow." Darren's eyes widen and then he looks at Chris and chuckles. "This was actually my bedroom back in the day, if you can believe it. It looked much cooler then."

Chris raises an eyebrow and flops down on the soft bed. "You mean it had, like, Star Wars posters on the walls and sheet music all over the floor?"

"Exactly." Darren laughs and joins him. "So how was today?"

"Very enlightening," Chris answers honestly.

"Mmm. I have to agree. It was pretty awesome to meet little Rosemary for the first time. Really makes you think, huh?"

He studies Darren's face. "Yeah, it does."

"Speaking of, what _are_ you thinking? You've got that face."

"What face?"

Darren shrugs and grins. "The one that means you're about to say something big, so what is it? You've had enough of me finally?"

Chris shakes his head. "Nope. Not quite. You know how you have a key to my place?"

Darren nods.

"And you're there a lot, right?" Chris goes on.

"That is absolutely correct."

"What if you had more than just a key and some clothes there? What if you had everything there?"

"But then--" Darren starts, eyebrows drawn together in confusion, until his mouth drops open in realization. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"Yes. I want you to move in with me, if that's alright with you."

"It's more than fucking alright, Chris. I want it more than anything," he responds without hesitation, gripping Chris in a tight embrace. "I love you so fucking much and I wanna be with you all the time. I wanna make you breakfast and fall asleep with you every night and I--I just want it all and I'm glad that you want me around."

"I do. Always," Chris whispers into his hair. "Even if I know you'll be annoying me a lot of the time."

"Too late. No take backs," Darren murmurs, scooting toward the head of the bed and taking Chris with him. "I'm gonna start moving my shit in tomorrow, babe."

"Not if I change the locks."

"Hey! I thought I was the asshole in this relationship," Darren retorts, curling around Chris and tucking his head into the crook of Chris' neck.

He laughs and scratches at the curls at the back of Darren's head. "I think we're pretty evenly matched there, Dare."

"Mmm. Maybe. 'S part of why I like you. Your sarcastic sense of humor, among other things," he replies, brushing his lips against Chris' neck.

"Oh yeah? Can you elaborate on those other things?"

Darren grins wickedly, easily straddling him. "I'd be more than happy to."

\----

After an early breakfast complete with some of Darren's mom's specialties, they say goodbye, Chris hugging everyone almost as tightly as if they were his own family.

He wishes he could spend more time with them, and that Darren could too.

Maybe they can visit again and Darren could show him the rest of the city; maybe they'll run into some of those cousins that Darren mentioned so fondly.

But for now, they'll head home, _their_ home, and prepare for a brand new chapter in their lives, together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, to summarize, we have:
> 
> _12 crazy cousins_   
> _11 interruptions_   
> _10 nostalgic photos_   
> _9 rolls of wrapping_   
> _8 ugly sweaters_   
> _7 awesome orgasms_   
> _6 cups of cocoa_   
> _5 platinum rings_   
> _4 sets of lights_   
> _3 flirty duets_   
> _2 leather notebooks_   
> _And one really nice engraved pen_


End file.
